PRZ The flame of destrcution
by Articuno54
Summary: When Kim and Kat were little, something was put inside Kim. Something that somehow caused her powers to be suppressed. The flame of destruction can corrupt even the most purest of things.
1. Eyes of hatred

**AN: So in this AU Kimberly and Kat are sisters and when the MM team received their ninjetti powers, Kat became the orange dolphin ranger. The letter didn't happen because Kat likes Jason (Their cute together :3) and Kim never left for Florida. Kat receives the pink Zeo gem and Kim gets a white one. The story shall begin in "King for a day". Just in case you're curious, Kim's helmet visor is in the shape of an X with a pink tint. Now, on with the story!**

Tommy heard a click of metal boots, along with a dragging sound. He focused a bit more and heard a soft thud and two loud clamp sounds. Then a machine similar to his started running. A loud, agonizing scream was heard from whatever was next to him.

'Kim!' He realized.

Through gritted teeth, he managed to ask, "Kim, are you…alright?"

Another scream.

He had to resist whatever Gasket was doing to him, to get his Beautiful out of here.

"Kim, you need to fight it…don't give in. Please, for me…"

"Stop it! It hurts, make it stop! Please! Tommy!"

"Kim, I-I'm right…here. Don't you hear me?"

Her tone was more saddened. "He's not coming…he never even cared about me."

"Kim, that's not true, you know it's not! Please…don't listen to it!"

"If I get out of here, I'll kill him…" She said with hatred in her voice.

"Please Beautiful, fight it for me…" He was sobbing on the inside.

He then heard a dark laugh. "All too easy. Now then, my queen, would you like to start the plan to destroy the rangers?"

"Of course, Prince Gasket." She said with amusement.

"Kim, no! There your friends!" Tommy screamed.

She still couldn't hear him. Then, Kim and Gasket teleported away.

Tommy summons all of his remaining strength and , to his disbelief, managed to break the metal clamps holding his wrists. He stands off and rips off whatever was on his head and teleports to the command center.

"Zordon, where are the rangers!?"

"In a coliseum battling Gasket and Cogs, why?"

Teleport me there, now!"

"Alright, but how did you escape?"

"Later, you need to teleport me there. Now!"

He felt the familiar feeling and saw a bunch of Cogs in front of him. Tommy spun in a circle and saw the rangers fight ting the Cogs, then Kimberly standing on a balcony smirking.

"Kimberly!" Tommy screamed.

"Oh, hiya Handsome! Glad you could make it!" She flipped on the balcony and landed perfectly on here feet.

"Now you can die with the rest of them!" Kim swiftly attempted to kick his stomach, but Tommy grabbed her foot last second and twisted it. Kim lost balance and flipped onto the ground.

"Beautiful, snap out of it!"

She glared up at him, a small hole in her visor revealed a blood red eye. With unimaginable speed, she was on her feet again.

"You never cared about me! All you wanted was to make sure I didn't fight you or my _precious _sister! You used me to get close to her! Well now…" She laughed. "Now I'll make sure that happens."

Kat heard the entire conversation, she also knew exactly what she meant. Her eyes grew misty as she remembered when this happened before.

"Jase, could you help me?" Kat asked, slamming her fist into another Cog.

"With what, kinda busy!"

"It's about Kim." Jason immediately increased his performance, hitting one so hard he broke it into 5 pieces.

Taking one look at Kim, he grew worried.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Tell ya later, right now we have to get her free."

"Right." Jason said, determination in his voice.

They quickly moved past the Cogs and got to Kim and Tommy.

Calmly, Kat started to speak to Kim.

"Sis, please listen to me. I know what this is and I can help. A very bad man has turned you against your White Knight, you don't want that do you?"

"N-No…" She whimpered.

"Then don't listen to the voices, they tell lies. Lies about your love for the White Knight, Tommy. The man, or machine, who did this is named Gasket. He made you attack Tommy, he made you think you hated him."

Kim's eyes were still red, but now with her hatred turned towards Gasket, she spun on her heels and faced Gasket on the balcony.

"How dare you!" With those words, she leaped towards him.


	2. Love on the counter attack

Kimberly knocked Gasket to the ground and pounded her fist against his metal body, effectively destroying him. She was still seething with rage afterwards and turned to face the rangers. She growled lightly while watching Gasket's soldiers attack her friends.

"Get away from them!" She yelled.

Kim jumped down from the balcony into the middle of the fight and released a giant wave of purple colored energy. She was left there panting as her friends came to thank her.

"Kim, are you alright?" Kat asked.

Kim was still standing there, unmoving.

"Beautiful?" Tommy asked.

"Get ready..." Kim strained to say.

"What?" Jason asked.

Suddenly, Kim spun around and kicked Kat in the stomach.

"Kim, what are you doing!?" Tanya screamed.

She was laughing like a maniac as she began her attack on Kat, throwing swift kicks at her. Kat managed to counter one and punched her head hard. Half her helmet cracked and fell to the ground, she removed the rest herself. Her eyes had a deranged look added to the erie purple color to them. She also had a smirk on her face and black lines astrew next to her left eye.

"What's the matter rangers, too scared to fight me?" Kim taunted.

"Big sis, please don't let this control you again! You broke it before you can do it again!" Kat begged.

"Oh, but this is so much fun. Nothin's even holding me back." Kim said chuckling.

"Kim, please fight this. I know you can break this. I love you, Beautiful. Please come back to me." Tommy said, taking a step forward.

Kim scoffed at his words. "Love is useless. People who love are weak. Hatred is true power, and I intend to use it to destroy you." She said chuckling.

Tommy took off his helmet and walked up to Kim, then kissed her. She melted into his arms as she felt all the hatred and evil leave her. When the kiss broke, she fainted. Tommy took her bridal style and teleported to the command center.

"What has happened to Kimberly?" Zordon asked.

"Gasket did something to her mind, he made her think she hated me." Tommy explained.

No one could ignore the sudden loud sob as Kat fell to her knees, using her arms to keep her up. Jason ran over to her and took her into his arms. He let her cry into his shoulder before asking what was wrong.

"It's just..it's just like when we were little. Mom was sick, bedridden in fact. One day, a strange woman who called herself Divatox came and gave father an offer. If he let her give Kim something; The flame of destruction or whatever, she could cure mom. Stupidly, he agreed and Divatox gave Kim the flame of destruction. So Mom was cured but Kim changed. She was mean and nasty towards me, taunting me at any chance she got. For two years, two long and painful years, I didn't have my caring and gentle big sister. Instead a harsh and judgemental replacement." Kat said, sobbing more.

"So, how did you bring her back?" Tommy asked in a sad tone

"When she started her usual teasing, I asked what happened to her. She grew confused and angry, more at her self than me. Her eyes flickered and her soft brown eyes returned. She hugged me, saying "Thank you" and begging for forgiveness. Afterwards she said she didn't know why but her feelings of love were replaced by hate and she felt horrible doing what she did." Kat explained with a small smile.

"So is that why Tommy's kiss brought her back?" Asked Rocky.

"What should I do with her?" Tommy asked softly, looking down at Kimberly.

"I would recommend keeping her with you Tommy, hopefully when she wakes up she will be herself again." Zordon said.

Tommy nodded slightly and teleported to his room. He gently set Kim down on his bed and wrapped the covers around her. He then got in bed next to her, he found her head laying on his chest as he drifted off to sleep. Tommy had a dream where he and Kim were in the park, laying in each others arms while staring at the stars. His sleeping form smiled as he slept peacefully.


End file.
